Second Chance
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Rukia left divorce papers on Ichigo's desk, what will happen to their relationship? Summery sucks but please read!Rated T for swearing.


A/N: IchigoxRukia story, I hope you guys like it. This idea popped into my mind and I wanted to do it so I did. Anyways please read and review! Thanks!

She glanced out the window once more as the plane began to take off. She feared it would be stopped and her name would be called. Until they were up in the air she wouldn't be safe. She closed her eyes at the familiar drop in her stomach .When the dark night sky greeted her she let out the breath she had been holding. She was finally free.

She had cleared away his work desk and left the divorce papers right in the middle. No doubt he would have seen them by now. Even when he was home he worked. She was tired of it. She always came second to his work. She was tired of being the second most important thing in his life. She wanted to be loved and he didn't love her any more. Now she was on a plane going back to her brother's house. He would say I told you so and berate her for marrying someone beneath her. But she had been in love.

She thought he had loved her too.

The first few years had been wonderful. He was home by five and would spend the rest of the day with her. He always took weekends off and they would go to the beach or the movies or just lay in bed all day making love. She blushed, they would have sex almost every night. He had told her he couldn't get enough of her body. He loved her small breasts, they were perfect to suck on. She sighed, now he wouldn't even spare her a second glance. He would come home late every night and say he was to exhausted to make love to her.

She didn't know if it was true or just an excuse. The idea of him seeing someone else on the side had entered her mind. She had no clue what he did when he left her. He would call her every once in a while to tell her he would be late; some nights he didn't even make it home. Maybe he was cheating on her. She knew from the years they were together that he had a huge sexual appetite and he wasn't getting it from her so he must have been going somewhere else.

She glanced out the window, the city airport lights blinking underneath them. This was for the best. Love or not she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to wait at home for him while he was off whoring himself out.

The plane touched down and she made her way through the huge airport. She hailed a cab glancing around once before stepping into it. Her brother had no clue she was on her way there. No one did. She hadn't even told her friends. Ichigo had a way of intimidating people. She couldn't risk one of them letting it slip.

When the cab stopped she paid him and pulled on her hood. Tucking her hair into it. There was a side gate she had used to use to sneak out when she had lived here. The gate was partly hidden by some climbing vines. She carefully opened it. It creaked loudly and she stopped glancing around. She made her way running up the back way ending up at the back door to the huge mansion. She fumbled with her keys before finding the right one and opening the door. It was dark, but that was expected it was past 12 and usually her brother was in bed by 11. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly made her way to her old room. She opened the door and sighed. It was exactly as she had left it. Her stuffed teddies sitting in a group at the head of the bed. A few pieces of clothes were thrown on the ground. She threw off her hoody and shoes and fell into bed exhausted from her long trip; she fell asleep instantly.

She awoke to the sun shining brightly through her glass windows. She yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock it was 11:30. Next to it sat a tray with some toast, eggs and a cup of coffee. The cook must have brought it up earlier. She sighed she would get something to eat then look for her brother. She functioned a lot better with food in her stomach.

An hour later she was making her way through the huge house. Byakuya was usually in his study, she checked there first. She knocked softly. She hadn't a clue what she would say to him and decided to just make something up.

"Come in." She stepped in cautiously, her brother sat behind a huge desk. "Rukia." She half-smiled and closed the huge door behind her.

"Hello Byakuya-sama."

"I didn't receive anything about a visit from you."

"Yea well I just thought I would surprise you." She smiled, "Surprise!"

He wasn't amused, "Sit." She took a seat opposite of him and slumped in the chair. He was so daunting. He was Byakuya Kuchiki. He was considered royalty, his word was law around these parts, and he was her brother. Although not related by blood he had taken her in and raised her as part of the Kuchiki family.

"Now tell me what you are really doing here Rukia." His face was stern.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm leaving Ichigo and this was the first place I thought of coming to."

"What did I tell you when you disobeyed me and married him Rukia?"

Here it comes, she thought. She frowned, when she had told Byakuya she was marrying Ichigo he had forbidden her to do so. She had totally disregarded him and married Ichigo a few days later. "You said that he wasn't good enough for me, and eventually he was going to hurt me." She glanced away. Byakuya had been right. Ichigo had thrown her aside after only a few years of marriage. Work was more important to him. "You were right." She hung her head and he said nothing for a few minutes.

"You may stay here as long as needed Rukia. I will call my lawyer to file the necessary paperwork."

"No need, I already had them drawn up and they are on Ichigo's desk."

He stared at her for a moment, "So you really are serious." He nodded his approval and rose. "Get dressed I will take you to out to celebrate."

"Well it's not final yet..."

"It soon will be." He ushered her out.

She ran off to her room and took a shower. Changing into a simple evening dress. She knew jeans and a tank wouldn't be appropriate. Wherever Byakuya was taking her would be high class.

She waited patiently in her room for Byakuya yet he never came. She was beginning to think he had forgotten all about it, when a knock made her jump.

"Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Yes Mansfield?"

"Mr. Kuchiki said please go to Sakura Nakato. He will meet you there. The car is waiting for you."

Rukia nodded walking past him, "Mansfield, please do not call me Mrs. Kurosaki, Rukia is fine." He nodded and she turned and walked away.

She sat alone in one of the back booths of the restaurant overlooking a small lake. The moon reflected in it brightly. She glanced around, happy smiling faces greeted her. She frowned as she watched all the couples dressed to the nines, sitting and laughing or staring dreamily at each other. She had been here once before, Ichigo had taken her there as a surprise for their second anniversary. It had been magical. The food was excellent the atmosphere had been perfect. Afterwards he took her to a hotel where they made love all night.

She sighed as the waiter refilled her glass. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time. Byakuya still hadn't shown up yet, but it was expected he was a very busy man. She went back to surveying the other patrons when a glimpse of orange made her slink down in her seat and pull up her menu.

She peered over it, scanning the huge room then sighed in relief it was just her imagina… "Rukia." She jumped but didn't turn around, she already knew who it was.

He sat across from her and she frowned, "Rukia what the fuck is going on?" Rukia lowered herself in the seat even more out of embarrassment. A few patrons had turned to look in their direction.

"I'm having dinner with my brother." She said nonchalantly.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Could you keep your voice down, you're embarrassing me."

"No."

She tried not to look at him but her eyes had a mind of their own. His hair was wild (as usual) but he seemed to be tense, like a coil ready to spring at any moment. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. His usual cool demeanor was broken and he looked shaken. The waiter came by and he ordered a gin and shooed him away. "That was rude."

"So?"

Her scowl deepened, "Can you leave? Byakuya will be here any moment and I do not want him to see me with you."

"Why Rukia?" he dragged a hand through his hair agitated, "I'm your fucking husband."

"No, in a few days the divorce..."

"Ha, we aren't getting a divorce, so you can get that shit out of your head right now."

She wanted to get up and leave, she couldn't stay here with him, if her brother came and seen him there, she not to mention Ichigo would be in big trouble. "I don't want to stay married to you Ichigo. I think it's best if we just go our separate ways now, before either one of us gets hurt anymore."

"The only thing hurting me is you Rukia. I come home after a long day of work to find you've up and left and you want a divorce. You couldn't have talked to me?"

"You never gave me a chance, you were always too busy…" She sighed, "I don't love you anymore and I'm sure it's the same for you. We shouldn't have married in such a rush, maybe we would have seen we weren't right for each other."

"You don't love me?" His eyes widened then slitted, "One fucking day with him and already your sprouting his crap." He laughed downing his drink in one gulp. "We are going home get your things."

"No I am not going anywhere with you. I already told you Byakuya…"

He rolled his eyes. "Your big bad bro gonna come and save you? Not this time." He laughed cruelly at her and she slumped in her seat. "Now let's go."

"No" her voice rose a notch and he frowned.

Ichigo called the waiter over for the bill, he came back and he put two bills down and told him to keep the change. "Let's go Rukia, I'm not going to say it again."

She sighed and stood, grabbing her clutch. She hung her head as she followed him out of the restaurant, and to his shiny black Porsche. "Get in." he didn't even open the door for her. They sped away.

They sat in silence as he drove down the highway. She stared out the window watching the other cars pass by. Where in the world was Byakuya? If he had been there he wouldn't have let Ichigo speak to her that way, he wouldn't have let Ichigo even get close to her. That is why she went to her brothers; she knew he could protect her if Ichigo had showed up.

How had he known she was at that restaurant? She glanced at him, sometimes she underestimated him. This was why she had been so cautious when going to her brother's house, just in case Ichigo had her tailed. Which he did apparently.

She glanced at him again, he was frowning as he sped down the highway. Where was he taking her there was no way they could be going home. It was half way around the world. Ichigo had wanted them to move away, to get her away from her brother. There was no love lost between them. Byakuya thought he was worthless and Ichigo thought him a stuck up asshole. His words exactly.

They had met at a mutual friend's party. Rangiku had introduced them. She was a matchmaker per say. Always trying to hook her friends up. They had hit it off immediately. Talking and laughing together for the rest of the night. It had been morning when she had finally left him. They dated for 8 months before he popped the question. She had been surprised to say the least but he insisted that he was in love with her and he never wanted to be with anyone else. When she told her brother she was going to marry him, he was furious, going as far as to get a private investigator to dig up Ichigo's background.

Byakuya Pointed out his poor background and his inability to take care of her. She had told him she didn't care, she loved him and whatever happened as long as they were together she would be happy. Her brother was livid then, forbidding her to marry him, going as far as to keep her locked up in the house. Unable to go anywhere if he hadn't signed off on it. A few weeks after he put her on house arrest she got him to let her go with her friends to the mall, of course she met Ichigo there and they ran away and eloped.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He was so infuriating, she laid her head on the window. Why hadn't Byakuya called yet? She rustled through her clutch, finding her cell. It was on silent. She had three missed calls all from her brother. She turned in her seat as much as she could and tried to dial her brother, Ichigo glanced at her. She let out a yelp as the car swung hard to the right, he turned off the car and stared at her. "Give me the phone Rukia." She shook her head sticking it into her bra.

"You think that's going to make me not want it? Give it to me or I will take it myself, and believe me I won't be gentle."

She shrunk back from him with horror filled eyes. She sulked pulling the phone out and dropping it onto his lap. "Good girl, we don't want big bro interrupting us tonight." He pushed her cell into his pocket and drove off. Rukia sighed and stared out the window. This was the man she had married, she was in love with. She rested her head against the cold glass watching the bright lights pass by.

"Hey Rukia wake up we are here."

She blinked bright lights assailing her eyes. She stared up it was the hotel where they had spent their second anniversary. She frowned; this is not where she wanted to be. She wanted to be safe in her brother's house locked away from this man.

Ichigo took her hand and walked her into the lobby, she didn't bother to resist she let him lead and she followed. This was not the place to cause a scene. The people that stayed here were the filthy rich, one peep and rumors and gossip would be flying about them.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, welcome back. We have your room prepared for you. Your luggage has already been unpacked." The attendant walked around the booth, "If you would follow me." He led them to the elevator and to the top floor. It was the honeymoon suite. She had marveled at how beautiful and romantic it was when they had stayed there last but now all she could think about was getting away from him. She couldn't spend the night with him here. All the old memories would resurface and it would be even harder to get away from him.

"The honeymoon suite as you requested, I hope everything is up to you require anything else please do not hesitate to ask, I will make sure it is delivered to your room promptly."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks please make sure we are not disturbed." The manager nodded and Ichigo slipped him a tip and led her into the room.

"I want to go home Ichigo." She pulled away from him as soon as the door closed.

"We will, but not tonight." He glanced around, the room was as exquisite as it was before, "Tonight I'm going to remind you of what it was like." He shed his jacket dropping it on a nearby couch and going to the window, drawing the curtains. The starry night sky came into view as well as the lights of the city.

She turned away, the image of them making love in that spot staring down at the city flashing through her mind. "No Ichigo, your home is no longer my own, I want to go back to my brother's house. You don't have to take me I can get a cab, or if you give me back my cell, I can call Byakuya and he can pick me up." She glanced around the room for a phone, before there had been one in all six of the rooms, but not a single one in sight now.

He took in a deep breath and she could hear him muttering something to himself. "Ichigo just let me go please." Her voice had taken on a pleading tone and he turned to her, "You kidnapped me from…"

"Kidnap?" His eyebrow rose and he burst into laughter, "You're my wife Rukia, that's hardly kidnapping." He took a step closer to her and she stepped back.

"I don't want to be here Ichigo, I just want to ..." Her words died off as he pulled her into his arms, his lips crashed down on hers in a fierce kiss. His tongue forcing her lips apart. She tried to pull away but he kept her close, melding his body with hers. When they parted they were both gasping for breath. He hadn't kissed her like that in a long time, her mind recalled their first years when the passion between them had been so electrifying; his lips had burned and traced paths all over her body. She shivered.

"You don't have the right to do that anymore." Rukia pulled away from him desperately trying to put some distance between them.

"The right?" He laughed, "Your mine Rukia. I have 'the right' to touch you whenever I want, or have you forgotten the vows you took?"

She shook her head; she couldn't forget the day she had walked down the tiny aisle to his smiling face. That was something she didn't think she would ever forget. "Not anymore Ichigo. I told you I don't love you anymore...and... I can't just go to bed with someone I don't feel anything for."

Ichigo stood there stunned. "So it was that easy to fall out of love with me? What happened to as long as we both shall live?"

Rukia glanced away from him, she couldn't look into his eyes. She was afraid he would see the truth there. "Well it wasn't hard when you were always gone, doing Kami knows what with Kami knows who."

"You think I was fucking around on you?" He chuckled, stepping closer, the unshed tears clearly seen on her beautiful face. He gently stroked her cheek, as the tears began to fall. He pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his arms as she cried. "You really thought I was cheating on you?"

Rukia said nothing but continued to cry, he gently tipped her head up to look at him. She closed her eyes tightly willing the tears to disappear. "I just…I don't want to be with you anymore Ichigo…just let me…" she was cut off again by his kiss.

"I'm never letting you go Rukia, your mine." She shook away her tears and tried to pull away from him, hardening her heart. She couldn't afford to be taken in by him again. He pulled her with him into the next room, pushing her onto the bed. He got in, settling himself on top of her. He stared down at her, her eyes were wide with fear and tears fell freely from them. He sighed running his hand through his hair. She didn't know what she did to him, how much power she held over him. If she said jump he would say how high. This woman meant everything to him. "Rukia lets just talk about this, I don't…I don't wanna lose you." He sat back on his heels and she scrambled off the bed.

She stared down at him, he looked so lost, so dejected. "There's nothing to talk about, it's over Ichigo."

"Why? Tell me why you hate me so much. I thought you... I thought you were happy with me."

"I was, the first couple years of our marriage were the happiest days of my life…" she shrugged turning away from him.

"What changed?"

"You did." The tears threatening again, it hurt thinking about it, "You… You stopped coming home. You were out till all hours of the night. You stopped spending time with me. You wouldn't…you..." her voice broke, all the emotion swelling up. "You wouldn't even make love to me." She wrapped her arms around herself, "Before you always wanted me, you said you couldn't get enough…." She stopped rubbing her hands across her eyes, trying to scrub away the tears, "It's like after the first two years you put me on the back burner in your life. like everything was more important to you, your work, and your friends. I hated feeling like that Ichigo, like I was second place, like no matter what I do I would never get your attention."

She sighed as she remembered one night she had dressed in some racy number Rangiku had helped pick out. It was dark purple and was like a second skin, nothing was left to the imagination. Ichigo had promised to be home by seven and like a fool she had believed him. She made a big dinner of all his favorites. She put on a robe thinking of surprising him at the door. She had sat on the couch and waited hours for him. 1 a.m. rolled around and she heard his keys in the door. She had been so mad, long discarded was the idea of surprising him and she stood waiting for him to enter. He was disheveled to say the least and she had yelled at him, called him every name in the book and had left to stay at a friend's house.

Ichigo sat there staring at her back. The last few years playing through his mind. The late nights spent at work, trying to further himself more. All the hard work he put into finally getting to the top. He thought when he had reached it, he would be able to spend more time with her, giving her everything she wanted. But being at the top meant longer hours just to stay there. He stood then, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She went rigid in his hold. "I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't know that's how you felt." He gently rested his head on hers inhaling the smell of her hair. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"By ignoring me?"

"No," he pulled away from her and paced the floor. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you did, why after over three years of marriage did you just stop coming, you always said you were to tired to make love to me… I... know you have a high sex drive and you weren't getting it at home…so..."

"I wasn't cheating on you Rukia so you can forget that all together. You're the only woman I want." He ran his hand across his face, "I was really working, all those nights I stayed to put in more hours so I can bring in more money." He stopped his worried pacing to stare at her. Their eyes met in the window, "I just wanted you to have everything you wanted. I was worried that after a while you would get bored, because I wasn't making enough to take you on trips or buy you stuff." He lowered his gaze from hers, "I know the way you grew up you had everything and more and I was just trying to make sure I could provide that for you. That's why I stayed late trying to climb the corporate ladder and once I finally reached the top it was just more work to stay there." He searched for her gaze again but she was looking off somewhere, "You don't know how many times I wanted to say fuck it, and leave work early to come home and ravage you. Drag you to bed and show you just how much I wanted to bury myself in you and forget about work, forget about the world, let it just be me and you."

Rukia's cheeks reddened as she caught his eyes and the lust that filled them. "Why didn't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged "I don't know."

Rukia turned to him slowly making her way to him, "I knew you weren't rich when we met, do you think I cared? No, I fell in love with you the way you were I didn't need you to change. I was happy just to be with you, just to be loved by you."

"I do love you Rukia, I've never met a woman like you before, your all I ever wanted." He pulled her close to him, laying a kiss on her forehead, "When you left I was … I went crazy. I tore up the house burned those damn divorce papers. I was so scared Rukia, I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again. I felt so lost I didn't know what to do." He smiled softly, "I figured that it finally happened you got tired of me." He glanced down at her, "I had my buddy look for you and when he found you I left as soon as I could. I thought if I brought you here, where we spent our second anniversary you would remember how it was and I could get you to forget about the divorce." He placed a soft kiss against her cheek and then her lips, "I couldn't bear losing you Rukia, you are my world."

Rukia's eyes began to water, listening to Ichigo pour out his heart, she never knew he felt so insecure about it, she had never thought about it. She had misunderstood him so much, she had been selfish, "Ichigo...I'm sorry."

"It's me who should be apologizing, I treated the most important person in my life horribly. I understand now why you don't love me, I made it so easy didn't I?" He dropped his hands from her a sad smile on his face, "I won't fight you Rukia, I'll let you go." He fished out her cell from his pocket and handed to her.

She stared at him taking the cell and throwing it on the floor, "Ichigo I don't… I don't want to leave I love you, I've never stopped. I just said it because it made it easier to get over you when I was angry. When I thought you were out with girls and ignoring me I told myself I hated you and I didn't love you, but that is as far from the truth as you can get. I love you and I know I always will." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close to her as she could. "Please forgive me Ichigo."

He kissed her, "How could I not?" he planted kisses along her forehead her cheeks her lips, down her neck. He pulled her onto the bed divulging her of her top, "I promise from now on your number one, Rukia. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." He pulled her pants off his lips finding hers, his fingers exploring her body.

"I'll hold you to that Ichigo, I…" Her voice caught as his fingers found her secret spot.

A/N: That's it!


End file.
